1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rouge compact, and more particularly to a rouge compact, in which a compact body is separately provided with a transparent or translucent rouge pallet for containing rouge and the transparent or translucent rouge pallet is projected through the compact body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As depicted in FIG. 1, a conventional rough compact 1 is comprised of a body 3 provided with a plurality of rouge compartments 2 to contain rouge, a lid 4 hingedly attached to the body 3 to cover the body 3 and allow the lid 4 to be rotated around a hinge 5, and a latch mechanism for selectively fastening the lid 4 to the body or unfastening the lid 4 from the body. In general, the compact body 3 is provided with a rouge application brush compartment 6, while the lid 4 is provided with a mirror 7.
However, the conventional rouge compact has the following shortcomings.
First, the lid 4 has to be opened to learn the colors and amount of rouge. As a result, the conventional rouge compact causes to a purchaser inconvenience that the consumer has to open the lids 4 of multiple rouge compacts 1 to find a rouge compact 1 containing rouge of desired colors. Additionally, a merchandiser may have his rouge compacts 1 damaged while the purchaser opens the lids 4 of the rouge compacts 1.
Second, after rouge contained in the rouge compact 1 used up, the rough compact 1 becomes useless, thus being discarded. Accordingly, the conventional rouge compact is wasteful.
Third, although a rouge application brush is generally contained in the rouge compact 1, the conventional rouge compact is short of space to contain other cosmetic appliances.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a rouge compact, in which a compact body is separately provided with a transparent or translucent rouge pallet for containing rouge and the transparent or translucent rouge pallet is projected through the compact body, a user thereby easily learning the colors and amount of the rouge without opening its lid, easily replacing rouge pallets when necessary, and forming a sufficient cosmetic appliance containing space inside of the lid.
In order to accomplish the above object, the present invention provides a rouge compact, comprising a body having a frame provided with a central opening and a low, inner step, a hook formed on an upper center portion of the frame, and a first hinge boss formed on a lower portion of the frame; a transparent or translucent rouge pallet for containing rouge, the rouge pallet having a trough member partitioned by one or more partition walls and a flange member extended from a circumferential edge of the trough member to be brought into contact with the step of the body; an intermediate plate provided with a second hinge boss on its one side; a lid for covering the rouge pallet, the lid being formed to be arcuate to form a cosmetic appliance containing space, the lid having a hook recess formed on an upper portion of the lid to be engaged with the hook, a third hinge boss formed on a lower portion of the lid, and a fourth hinge boss formed on one side of the lid; and two hinge pins fitted into the first hinge boss of the body and the third hinge boss of the lid and into the second hinge boss of the intermediate plate and the fourth hinge boss of the lid, respectively.